When Mobiles devices (Computers, tablets, phones and the like) are connected wirelessly to an external display (docking, TV or similar), there is a risk that the device will be connected to an unintended or incorrect display, thus exposing private or sensitive information. This is a major drawback compared to a cabled connection to an external display or wireless dock, where the specific display is uniquely identified by the cable.
Consequently, there are general needs for improved techniques to pair and connect to wireless displays and wireless docking.